Lets get ridiculous
by Jordaristoteles
Summary: Leo organiza una fiesta, pero hay alguien que no se esta divirtiendo. ValAngelo, slash


Disclaimer: Percy Jackson no me pertenece.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lets get ridiculous

Las cosas estaban llegando a su punto fuerte, Leo veía con satisfacción la fiesta en la cabaña 3 que él ayudo a armar; no sabía si era por el montón de gente o que la cabina era muy pequeña pero el lugar estaba hasta el tope y eso que había chicos fuera de la cabaña.

Le había tomado unos días convencer a Percy que le ayudara con el plan, otros planificando todo y unas horas llevándolo a cabo; aprovecharon que Dionisio estaba en una reunión del Olimpo, que Argos estaba escoltando a los chicos del campamento Júpiter-ya habían terminado las negociaciones y se había llevado a los embajadores-y que habían hablado con unas cuentas Ninfas para que distrajeran a Quirón un buen rato y que Ella había decidido enseñarle a leer a sus hermanas-las Arpías eran analfabetas, eso tardaría-sin duda, era el momento perfecto para la fiesta.

Los hijos de Apolo habían hecho una genial mezcla, los bocadillos de los de Deméter estaban para morir, sus hermanos hicieron un equipo estéreo increíble, Polux se había esmerado con la decoración-luces de neón se veían dentro y afuera junto con el humo por una máquina que le pidió-los hijos de Nike lograban aflorar los sentimientos competitivos de cualquiera haciendo que todo el mundo este bailando, y por lo visto las hijas de Afrodita se divertían formando parejas aprovechando que la consejera estaba distraída.

Por el rabillo del ojo llego a ver a Piper bailando con el Hazel; ella y Jason habían terminado hace tiempo ya y Hazel cuando se quedó en el campamento tuvo que romper su relación que obviamente no soportaba la larga distancia. El hijo de Hefesto le guiño el ojo mientras estaba se sonrojaba entendiendo el mensaje; una de las razones para organizar la fiesta era para ver si la cherokee por fin se animaba con la morena.

También estaba seguro que otras parejas la estaban pasando en grande; hace tiempo que no veía a Percy y Annabeth, no le sorprendería si Travis logró convencer a Katie de dar un paseo por el campamento o que su hermano Jake tuvo suerte con esa hija de Apolo que le gustaba. Sip, sin duda las cosas iban bastante bien.

"_Voy a empezar a creer que soy legado de Dionisio, porque hago unas fiestas increíbles_" pensó para sí divertido, antes de que pareciera que comió algo en mal estado ante ese pensamiento "_Hombre, si con cara de amargado me parezco a él me voy a asustar_" piensa empezando a hacer caras frente a la fuente de agua salada.

— ¡Estas ridículo! —dice una voz femenina no muy lejos de él. Al ver era su hermana Niza, incluso con lo sería que era se había animado con la fiesta; "_Y al parecer algo más_" pensó al ver que un hijo de Ares le hacía ojitos y ella en un sutil coqueteo le correspondía.

— ¡¿Es que no oyes la canción?! —le pregunta divertido, ya que efectivamente estaba sonando "Lets Get Ridiculous" aunque en versión remix y un poco extendida de alguno de los Djs que se divertía. La mayor solo le respondió con una risa antes de ir con el chico de Ares.

Soltó una risotada al verla así; aunque se alegraba por ella. De hecho se sentía genial estar en un ambiente tan alegre y festivo, era agotador que los monstruos traten de comerte tan pronto salgas al mundo exterior y que tu vida gire en torno a defenderte, y sin duda una fiesta era la mejor forma de desestresarse. Quizás por eso hasta los serios como los de su cabaña la estaban pasando tan bien.

"_O casi todos_" pensó frunciendo el ceño al ver a Nico con la espalda en la pared, viendo todo con el ceño fruncido. Al menos el chico se había arreglado; traía una camisa negra formas con las mangas arremangadas, jeans de mezclilla oscuros y convers negros con blanco; no le sentaba mal con su musculatura-no era exagerada pero no se veía debilucho para nada-y el cabello algo largo como siempre pero sin caerle en los hombros, y ya no se veía tan pálido como cuando estuvieron en la guerra. Seriamente, se veía bastante bien para solo tener dieciséis.

Por supuesto, no era algo en lo que Leo se fijara demasiado.

Lacy le lanzo una mirada al notar que observaba al rey de los fantasmas; se encogió de hombros como diciendo "Hasta yo lo intente amigo, y nada" y si una hija de Afrodita había tenido que intervenir porque no funciono con los hijos de Nike para fallar igual, es que las cosas estaban mal. Suspiro y se acomodó el cuello de su propia camisa "_Como siempre, al final todo depende de mí_"

Fue con el chico hasta estar en frente con una ceja arriba, el menor imito el resto.

— ¿Se puede saber qué haces?

— ¿Soportar todo este ruido porque mi hermana me dará un enorme sermón como me vaya? —dijo con un deje de ironía mirándolo con esos ojos oscuros que antes le habían parecido inquietantes, y que con los años había aprendido a aceptar. Leo rodo los ojos.

— ¡Es una fiesta amigo! Se supone que bailes—le indico. El hijo de Hades parecía incrédulo de que otro lo intentara, o que siquiera le hablara de ello.

— Yo no bailo—le contesto con una mirada dura, que ignoro olímpicamente.

— Tío, está sonando lets get ridiculous, si haces un ridículo lo tomaran como que solo lo haces por la canción; y probablemente ni lo noten porque la mitad está divirtiéndose y la otra mitad dando a todo con el flirteo—argumento apuntando a la multitud que efectivamente; mostraba a gente bailando, otra mirando sugestivamente a su pareja y otra dándose el lote.

— ¿Tu no deberías estar "flirteando" entonces? —interrogo inquisitivo el rey de los fantasmas. Por alguna razón Leo se sonrojo ante la mirada levemente divertida y… ¿sexy? Ni hablar, debe estar confundiéndose.

— Lo hare cuando vea que todos los aburridos estén pasándola bien, eres el único que queda y no dejare que manches la reputación de mi fiesta; así que andando niño muerto—decía ignorando el rojo que se mantenía en sus mejillas mientras tomaba la manga del chico y lo jalaba hacia la pista de baile con él mismo quejándose.

Todo estaba bastante apretado entre la gente, apenas hacían paso los que se daban cuenta que alguien caminaba y la mayoría estaba en lo suyo; ni hablar cuando arreas a alguien. Finalmente en uno de sus intentos se zafó de Leo solo por un momento, antes de que le agarrara nuevamente por el brazo. Los ojos de Nico brillaban con furia.

— ¡¿Es que no me vas a soltar?! —pregunta, entre molesto e histérico. El latino ya estaba llegando al límite de su paciencia, así que aprovechando el gentío acerco su cara hasta la del italiano, quedando sus narices a menos de un centímetro de la otra.

— No, y créeme, si crees que tu hermana es terca ni me conoces—llego a pensar que quizás el legado del inframundo invocaría un truco freak y unas llamas verdes aparecerían a sus pies con unos cadáveres llevándoselo al infierno; cuando para su sorpresa el chico trago un poco y… ¿Se ruborizo? Ni de coña, no hay forma de que Nico di Angelo se sonroje.

Ignorando ese detalle, se apartó de él empezando sus movimientos; no era un gran bailarín y tener una mano ocupada no ayudaba en nada.

— ¡¿Te das cuenta que te ves ridículo?! —pregunto Nico medio gritando, observándolo con cierto asombro con que con tanta naturalidad este haciendo semejante espectáculo.

— ¡¿Es que no oyes la canción?! —repitió lo que le dijo a su hermana hace poco, mientras bailaba un poco y aprovechaba para guiñarle un ojo. Por tener los ojos cerrados no vio su reacción; pero no tardo en notar como el hijo de Hades por fin se daba por vencido y comenzaba a bailar.

Para haber dicho lo que dijo, no parecía hacerlo mal; confiando en él le suelta el brazo, intrigado en que hará hallándose libre. No había demasiado espacio y probablemente él no estaba habituado a este tipo de música, pero se movía con confianza efectuando algunos movimientos anticuados-no al estilo ochentero que daba pena, sino más al estilo hipster que hacía que uno se quedara impresionado-cuando nota que le está mirando, pone una sonrisa triunfante.

— ¿Qué? ¿Creíste que por no querer bailar iba a dar tanta pena como tú? —se burló bailando al son de la música poniendo una sonrisa ladina en lugar de la que tenía antes. Leo traga en seco; tenía que admitir-aunque ni loco en voz alta-que el maldito mocoso podía ser ardiente si se lo proponía.

Ignorando esos pensamientos sigue bailando, la gente fluctúa en movimientos haciendo que a veces haya espacio para ejecutar ciertas cosas y en otras debían hallarse más cerca; hace un tiempo que el moreno ha tenido que estar algo cerca del menor. Sin embargo antes de que se dé cuenta está mirando más de lo que debería, lanzándole miradas inquisitivas que podrían interpretarse de distintas formas y quizás, estaba demasiado cerca del di Angelo.

¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Acaso alguno de los de Hermes queriendo hacer una broma puso algo de alcohol en las bebidas? No piensa mucho en eso, porque vuelve a perderse al son de la música y más, por la forma sugestiva en que se movía Nico.

Apenas puede darse cuenta cuando de repente, se halla besando al chico. Fue un arrebato, poniendo sus labios sobre los suyos y apoderándose de ellos; de un momento a otro el italiano empieza a corresponderle, deslizando la lengua contra la suya y luchando por un dominio que ambos querían obtener. El mayor puso una mano sobre el hombro del chico poniendo la cabeza ladeada, profundizando el beso y acercándolo más.

Como necesitaban aire, no tardan en alejarse para respirar; abriendo los ojos y mirándose fijamente, como si por fin el que les llegara oxígeno al cerebro hiciera que ambos supieran con quién diantres se estaban besando.

— ¿Es de esto de lo que hablabas del ridículo no? ¿Otra de tus estúpidas metáforas? —inquirió en un tono bromista y algo nervioso; como si estuviera intranquilo por lo que acababa de pasar, entre sino poder creerlo y la otra pensar que solo le tomaban el pelo y no tomárselo a mal.

Leo se quedó con la boca abierta y la mente en blanco, no entendía que diantres tenía metido en la cabeza que término besuqueándose con el embajador de Plutón. Tampoco es que le diera tiempo porque de improvisto las luces normales de la cabaña se encienden, la música paro junto con los reflectores de colores y la máquina de humo.

Un grito de asombro salió mientras la gente hacia un circulo entorno a una persona-lo que logró que un par de despistado cerca de la puerta cayeran de bruces pues con todos apretados, si se echaban para atrás empeoraba-justamente el que estaba en el centro era Dionisio, que parecía un buda que en vez alcanzar un nuevo nivel de iluminación, alcanzaba uno nuevo de malhumor.

— Ustedes pequeños demonios del tártaro… ¡¿Se aprovechan de hacer una fiesta en mi campamento; sin mí?! —obviamente estaba enfadado, aunque por lo visto más por ser excluido que por armar el festejo-bueno, era el dios de las fiestas, sino te quieren allí es para darte dos tiros-

La situación en la que los atraparon era ridícula, algunos por la sorpresa estaban estáticos en medio de posiciones de baile, otros se habían quitado la camiseta o por el contrario la tenían mal arreglada; los menos afortunados eran los que se dieron el lote y al voltear se notaba con quién se estuvieron morreando-alcanzo a ver a Hazel y Piper, su hermana con el chico de Ares, y la hija de Apolo sentada en las piernas de Jake- básicamente, no podía ponerse peor.

Por supuesto, cuando se es mestizo siempre puede empeorar, aunque a veces depende de la persona. Por lo visto el movimiento ocasionado por la entrada de Dionisio logró hacer que las bisagras de la puerta del armario del hijo de Poseidon cedieran ante el peso de la puerta que se cayó; todo gracias a dos amantes que se habían apoyado en esta, que no eran otros que Percy-que estaba sin camisa y con los pantalones abiertos-y Annabeth debajo de él, con el brassier y la falda abajo; y obviamente los dos más rojos que un tomate.

Y es que en las fiestas, siempre se terminaba haciendo algún ridículo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Vale, ese no era el final que tenía planeado y dado que esto es un ValAngelo, obviamente Leo no se refería a su beso con Nico como un ridículo; pero es que ese final quedaba demasiado bien con el fic xD.

Espero que mi intento de fic romántico con comedia saliera bien, últimamente no se me da bien lo segundo y empiezo a dudar de mis fics románticos; por lo cual espero que éste este bien.

No sé porque cuándo quiero escribir de algo, termino haciendo otra cosa lol llevo desde ayer tratando de escribir un jasico y nada. Lo que pasa es que cuando oí "Lets get ridiculous" se me ocurrió este fic y tenía que escribirlo. Lo mismo con el Pipazel, es que amo esa pareja y no me pude resistir.

Y para los que leen mi serie de ABC, sí; se perfectamente que esto se parece demasiado a "Baile" pero como dije, tenía que hacer esta idea, y si a alguien le molesta puede irse tranquilamente al Tártaro.

Aunque tengo mis dudas creo que estoy contenta con el resultado del fic, sin tanta inspiración creo que salió bien y me morí de risa con el final. Además este fic tiene motivo de celebración, ¿Saben por qué? Desde el Junio 13 llevo escribiendo en el fandom de PJO, donde tenía 34 historias; ahora tendré 69-una no cuenta porque es de las crónicas de Kane-lo que significa que en menos de tres meses duplique la cantidad de fics que he acumulado en estos dos años que llevo con esta cuenta, ¡Oh si, mis musas están que arden! *Se oye a Leo cantando de fondo "This girl i son fire"*

Bueno, gracias por leer, ojala les gustara; se despide cordialmente,

Lira.


End file.
